Playlist
by Rikusuke
Summary: I'm attempting the 100 song challenge. This is a series of drabbles/one-shots/song fics done to the pairing of ErLu. Erza X Lucy. Yuri. It'll also include other various characters and couples. The genre and length will vary with whatever song I get. There will also be some AUs. The drabbles are also unconnected to each other. 4/100 song fics completed.
1. Accidentally in Love

**Hey everybody, Riku here with a new story/one-shot/thing. I found the 100 Song Challenge the other day and I thought I'd give it a go. You basically put your playlist on shuffle and you draw/write something to go along with the song. I decided to do this challenge with ErLu(Erza X Lucy) because why not? I'm actually kinda afraid of some of the songs I could get. I have things on there such as "Flesh" and "I want your bite" XD I also have songs like "On the Open Road" and "Boom Boom Boom Boom" XD Yeah, I have a pretty big variety of songs. Anyway, here's song fic 1/100!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I recommend just skipping this one XD This is not one of my best. Just skip it and go on to the next one. **

**Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

* * *

Lucy followed her friends down the dirt path; Happy floated over the group, gloating because he could fly and they couldn't. Natsu had chosen a job to apprehend a thief who moved from town to town. Rumors said that the thief was targeting a bank in a city miles away from Magnolia; they had been traveling for hours. The earth around them was bare and had very little plant life. The sun was scorching their skin and was parching them faster than they could stay hydrated. Lucy stared at the red head in front of the group wondering how in the world she wasn't sweating under that heavy armor. Even Natsu, the fire mage, had removed his vest and placed his scarf on top of his head; sweat glistened on his chest and his usual spiky hair clung to his forehead.

After marching in the sticky heat for what felt like eternity, Lucy collapsed on the dusty ground. The blonde sighed in exasperation; the rest of the group stopped to look at her. Natsu seemed to like the idea of taking a break and dropped down next to her; Happy retracted his wings and flopped on top of the dragon slayer's head. Gray had removed all his clothes sometime earlier, leaving him in just his boxers; he ran his hand through his damp hair and sighed. Being an ice mage, he hated the heat more than anything.

"What's the problem?" Erza folded her arms in front of her chest, looking at Lucy expectantly.

"We've been walking for hours!" the celestial mage complained, rubbing her sore ankles. "Can't we take a break?" she begged.

"The city isn't that much farther." the re-quip mage assured her.

Gray held his hand above his eyes to block out the sun. "I think I see it."

Natsu hopped to his feet and squinted to attempt at seeing better in the blinding light. The fire mage grinned, with a quick "Let's go, Happy!" and an "Aye, sir!" the pair charged across the wasteland. Gray ran after them and Erza held her hand out to the celestial mage. The blonde took her hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. Lucy could faintly make out the outline of buildings in the distance. She and Erza jogged to catch up to their two male teammates; Lucy sighed in relief when they finally reached the city.

"Natsu," Happy flew around the dragon slayer's head. "Let's go look for food places! I'm starving!"

"You read my mind, Happy!" Natsu grinned again. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Hold it," the red head grabbed his upper arm before he could go dashing off again. "We have a job to do." she reminded him.

"The guy wouldn't try robbing a bank in the middle of the day." Gray pointed out. "We've got plenty of time to look around the city. I'll go with hot head to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." he snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean, you little-"

"That's enough," Erza cut Natsu off before he could finish his sentence. "You can go eat but meet us at the bank before sun down." she told them.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Happy cheered in unison, the fire mage completely forgetting about what Gray called him. The three of them left in search of food, leaving Lucy alone with the re-quip mage.

"So," Lucy awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot. Being alone with Erza wasn't exactly comfortable, sure if anyone attacked them Erza could handle it but the fact that the red head could break her skull with her little finger was a bit intimidating. "Are you hungry?'

"Not really," Erza replied with a shrug. They stood there in silence for a few moments before she asked, "Are you?"

"I'm not hungry but I could go for some ice cream." Lucy smiled, eating something cold after walking in searing heat for hours sounded pretty good to her.

"Sounds good," the red head returned her smile and the two of them set off in search of the cold treat.

Lucy stared in awe at all the clothing and jewelry stores they passed. This city was an obvious choice for thieves, even the street lamps looked expensive. Neither of the girls talked, the celestial mage thought about starting a conversation but fear of angering the red head kept her from doing so. Occasionally, their hands brushed against the other's, causing Lucy to frantically look at the re-quip mage, but she never seemed to notice. Her cheeks turned a light pink when she realized how ridiculous she was being. It was just Erza. They were friends, right? At least Lucy hoped they were friends... The blonde's knuckles skimmed Erza's once more and she thought about when they first decided to take the mission. Lucy hadn't wanted to go on the job because of how far they'd have to travel, when she turned to leave, the red head grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She remembered how strong but incredibly smooth her hands were. When their fingers briefly touched once more, Lucy longed to just grab her hand but she held herself back. Erza would probably punch her through a wall.

Eventually they came upon a small ice cream parlor; Erza held the door open for her, Lucy mumbled an embarrassed thanks and hurried inside. She was greeted by a blast of cool air and quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead. The re-quip mage told her that she'd get the ice cream and the blonde sat down at a table. She noted how crowded the small shop was as her eyes traveled around the room until they came to rest on a couple. A petite blonde girl and a muscular red haired boy were sharing a bowl of ice cream; feeding each other spoonful's of the pink substance. The couple was giggling, smiling, and making small talk; perfectly comfortable in one another's presence. She couldn't help but smile; it must've been nice to be in a relationship.

_It's kinda like me and Erza._ Lucy thought, comparing herself the petite girl and Erza to the physically strong boy. _Did I seriously just think that...? Erza's nothing like that guy. He's attractive... Well... Erza's really attractive too... She'd make a great girlfriend_. She'd be thinking about the re-quip mage a lot lately. How her beautiful scarlet hair was always perfectly kempt, the way she smiled at Natsu's terrible jokes, and how aggressive she got over protecting the ones close to her. _Okay, no!_ she mentally slapped herself. _Don't think about Erza that way!_ she silently scolded herself.

Her thoughts drifted to all the jobs she'd taken with Erza, all the times she'd saved her and helped her out. Every time she came home and found the red head in her apartment her heart would skip a beat out of terror and excitement. _But it'd be a lot of fun to be in a relationship with Erza. She's strong, smart, and not to mention totally sexy..._

"I'm back," the blonde almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Erza's voice. The re-quip mage seated herself in front of Lucy and placed a single bowl of ice cream in between them. The celestial mage blinked stupidly at the diary product. Seeing her expression, Erza explained, "They're really busy because of the weather. They didn't have enough ice cream for the both of us so I hope you don't mind sharing." she smiled.

"Uh... Yeah, that's no problem." Lucy forced an awkward chuckle. "Where's my spoon?" she asked, noticing there was only one spoon in the bowl.

"Huh?" the red head frowned and looked down at the bowl. "I guess they forgot to give me another. Sorry, I'll go get you one." she rose from the table.

Lucy looked over at the long line of people at the counter; she grabbed Erza's hand before she could move. "No, that's okay, we can just share." the red head sat back down and after a moment of Lucy smiling, the re-quip mage nodded at their hands. Lucy flushed a bright red when she realized she was still holding the girl's hand she quickly let go and placed her hand in her lap. The celestial mage prayed to her spirits that Erza didn't say anything about it.

She was relieved when the red head took a spoonful of ice cream and popped it in her mouth. She offered the spoon to the blonde and she took it. She copied what Erza had done, making a content sound as the food began melting. The re-quip mage had chosen strawberry, maybe that was all they had left but it still tasted great. They passed the spoon back and forth; Erza took notice of the couple across the room but remained silent. When Lucy handed the utensil back to the red head, instead of taking a bite, she scooped up some of the ice cream and held it near the blonde's mouth.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked a couple of times and raised her eye brow at the girl across from her. "What're you doing?"

"They're doing it." Erza motioned towards the couple Lucy had been staring at earlier. "They seem to be enjoying themselves so I thought it'd be fun if we tried it." she smiled and pressed the cold plastic against her bottom lip. "Open."

Lucy felt her cheeks heating up as she slowly opened her mouth. Erza poked the spoon in her mouth, clearly pleased that the blonde obeyed. The celestial mage ate the ice cream off of the utensil and waited for the red head to take if out of her mouth. Erza was leaning over the table, staring intently at Lucy's face. The blonde leaned back in her chair, averting the re-quip mage's gaze; hoping that she couldn't see the blush on her face. After a few moments of awkwardly staring at the girl, Erza leaned back in her chair, smiled, and offered the spoon to Lucy.

"My turn," the red head opened her mouth before Lucy even took the spoon from her.

Lucy somehow managed to turn a darker shade of red; it wasn't that she didn't want to do it, this was just strange behavior for Erza. Don't get her wrong, Lucy was enjoying this to the fullest extent. It wasn't everyday your crush fed you ice cream and then you get to do the same to her. The celestial mage hesitantly slid the utensil between Erza's parted lips; the re-quip mage licked the ice cream off and then slowly swiped her tongue over her lips. Not even sure what she should think anymore, Lucy passed the spoon back.

They ate the rest of the ice cream in that manner, when they finished they left the small ice cream parlor. Lucy kept her hands clasped in front of her to avoid any contact with Erza; she looked off to the side to avoid eye contact. She wasn't sure why she felt so awkward; she'd always wanted to do that with the re-quip mage. It was probably because it meant more to Lucy than it had to Erza. They walked through the busy city without saying a word to one another. After awhile, they ended up in a less crowded part of the city; Lucy assumed it was a park based on the benches and little bit of grass. This city was practically surrounded by dessert, she was actually happy to see some grass, although it was mostly dirt, and a large tree in the center of the park. It was the first tree she'd seen since they set out for the city.

Lucy sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead; leaving the cool ice cream parlor was a huge mistake. She'd rather awkwardly sit and stare at the red head than be out in the scorching heat. She was sweating like crazy in her thin clothing and Erza was wearing armor for god's sake. The re-quip mage seemed completely unfazed by the weather but Lucy couldn't help but comment on it.

"Aren't you hot?" Lucy blurted out before she could stop herself. Erza stared at her and she quickly added, "I mean, you're wearing armor and it's like ninety degrees. Aren't you at least a little bit hot?"

"I suppose you're right," Erza shrugged. "It's a little bit warm."

_A little bit warm...? I'm practically drowning in sweat and she thinks it's just a little warm?_ In a blinding flash of light Erza replaced her armor with her casual clothes.

"I'm exhausted," Lucy sighed again. "Do you wanna sit in the shade for a little while?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Erza led the way over to the tree and the two of them sat down, leaning against the trunk.

It felt nice just sitting in the shade the tree provided for them. It was still hot as hell but at least the sun wasn't hitting them directly. Her shoulder lightly skimmed Erza's and the blonde quickly scooted away from her. The red head gave her a puzzled look and the celestial mage smiled awkwardly. This was getting ridiculous. Her little crush on the re-quip mage was getting out of control. Erza probably thought she was insane by now. How much longer could it possibly take to cure her love sickness?

"Hey, Lucy," Erza leaned closer to her. "Is something wrong? You're really tense today."

Lucy wasn't sure how to respond; there wasn't anything wrong but she wasn't exactly fine either. Her eyes locked with Erza's for a moment until they came to rest on the red head's lips. They were light pink and wet from where she had been frequently licking them that day. She couldn't hold herself back any longer; the blonde closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth against Erza's. Erza's eyes widened and her body went rigged from the surprise of Lucy's kiss. Her body then relaxed and her eyes slid closed. The re-quip mage pushed the blonde on her back, hovering over her with one hand on the celestial mage's hip and the other one positioned on the ground to keep herself up. Without giving it much though, Lucy swing her arms around the red head's neck and tangled her fingers into her scarlet hair. She felt Erza's tongue brush against her top lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing the re-quip mage full access into her mouth. The red head explored every crevice of her mouth and ran her tongue along her teeth. When their lungs started screaming for oxygen, Erza pulled away so they could catch their breath.

Panting and heart slamming against her chest, Lucy stared up at the girl still hovering over her. Their faces still close enough that their noses touched. Her face burned and it turned the same shade as Erza's hair. She couldn't believe that she just did that. She actually kissed Erza. Not only that, Erza had kissed her back instead of breaking her jaw or something.

"What's wrong?" Erza frowned when she saw the distressed look on the blonde's face.

"I can't believe I did that..." Lucy said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I don't know what came over me! It was an accident, I swear!" she frantically apologized.

Much to the blonde's confusion, Erza chuckled. "You don't have to apologize."

"Wait, what?" Lucy blinked. "But I kissed you... Even if I do have a crush on you it was-" she broke off mid sentence when she realized what just escaped her mouth.

Erza leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "I don't really know anything about love but I do know that I care a lot for you and I want you to be happy." she smiled. "I guess you could say we're accidentally in love."

Lucy's heart melted; finding out that Erza felt the same way about her was better than rent money. She pulled the re-quip mage into a passionate kiss, completely forgetting that they were in a public place. When they pulled away, Lucy made a move to sit up but Erza swiftly pinned her arms above her head.

"There's no escaping me now." she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Feeling Erza's warm breath against her ear sent goose bumps down her spine. The celestial mage grinned; she liked the idea of staying in Erza's grasp. She completely surrendered herself to the re-quip mage and they ended up forgetting all about the job request. Later they found out that Gray and Natsu had a little something of their own going on. The thief got away but there would always be more opportunities to apprehend him. When you're blinded by love nothing seems like a big deal. Unless you're Erza, Lucy had a lot of rage to deal with when they go back to Magnolia.

* * *

**That's the end of song fic 1/100! **

**I actually had no idea how to end this XD None the less, it was really fun to write. It's also helping me get back into my writing mojo. I really hope I don't get "Flesh" anytime soon XD I'd have to change the rating from T to M if I did. Then those people who won't let me write lemons will jump all over me and I'll just end up deleting this. Or I'll just put "# whatever: Fles (M)" and those who want to skip it can. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. I'll try to get the next song fic/chapter up soon!**

**Please Read & Review! Tell me what you liked and disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing! **

**Until next time!**


	2. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Hey everybody! Riku here with song fic 2/100! Two one-shots/drabbles in one day! Yeah, I know, I'm surprised too XD Just a heads up, this is pretty much an AU. It's an AU because Lucy is a little... ya know... not like Lucy XD I didn't think I'd finish this but while listening to the song it all just kinda flowed out. It's shorter than the first one but I think it's better. The first one was a little bit forced. I'm actually really proud of this one. I'll shut up and let you enjoy the song fic/one-shot/drabble!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi**

* * *

Lucy winked flirtatiously at the re-quip mage as she dragged her across the guild. Erza allowed the blonde to lead her to the cleaning supplies closet near the bar. It wasn't unusual for Lucy to want to have an afternoon make-out session in the closet, especially when Erza just got back from a week long job request. As tired as the red head was, she wasn't about to protest against Lucy's desire. Some would call her stupid, obviously not to her face because she could break them in half, because of how easily she gave in to her "girlfriend." Lucy wasn't really her girlfriend because the blonde refused to make their relationship public. The only person who knew about their beneficial friendship was Mirajane and that was only because the transformation mage found them in the closet one day.

The celestial mage pulled her into the closet and shut the door behind them. The tight space forced them to stand close together, their hips lightly brushing against one another's. Lucy flashed an angelic smile up at the red head; she may have looked like an angel but Erza knew she was far from it. She might have had everyone else fooled but not her. If she wasn't messing around with her then it was Natsu, or Gray, or maybe even Loke. Everyone saw her as a sweet, innocent girl but Erza knew better. Even knowing all this she still came back for more. Lucy was like a drug; you know you shouldn't do it but after trying it once you get addicted.

Lucy stood on her toes and pressed her lips against the re-quip mage's. No "welcome back" or "I missed you," the celestial mage only wanted one thing from her and nothing more. Even knowing this, Erza wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling them closer together. She shoved her tongue past Lucy's already parted lips and explored the familiar territory. Lucy's blood red fingernails scraped against her armor; the blonde bit down on Erza's lower lip in frustration, her armor wasn't exactly easy to remove. The red head ignored her and slipped her hand under her shirt, pressing her cold hand against the celestial mage's flat stomach. Lucy's hands moved up to Erza's neck, she tangled her fingers into her crimson locks; Erza could feel her fingernails digging into her skull. Lucy smashed their lips together passionately, shoving Erza against the closet wall when the girl allowed it; she wouldn't have been able to move the re-quip mage unless she allowed her to. This was why it was so hard to stop seeing the celestial mage. Every kiss and every touch was filled with so much passion. Her passion was like a prison and Erza couldn't seem to break free.

* * *

"That was fun," Lucy adjusted her belt over her skirt. "You were even better than I remember." she smirked at the red head over her shoulder.

Erza didn't reply as she buttoned her shirt back up. They had quick sex in a closet like they had done multiple times. Only on special occasions was the re-quip mage granted the luxury of Lucy's bed. The blonde pressed her body against Erza's and gave her a peck on the lips. Erza wanted to get out of there. She wanted to run far away from the celestial mage. Unfortunately there was no where to run in the closet and Lucy was blocking her path to the door. Lucy gave her a few more kisses and the red head didn't even try to protest. The touch of Lucy's body and lips promised her heaven but soon she'd be in the darkest parts of hell. The celestial mage pulled away from her, winked, and then left the closet. Erza equipped back into her armor, waited a few minutes, and walked out.

When she emerged into the guild, anger flared up at what she saw. Lucy was shamelessly flirting with Natsu by the job request board. She ran her hands across his chest and their lips brushed against the other's. Erza knew she shouldn't feel so damaged by the scene in front of her but she couldn't help it. She was just one of the pawns in Lucy's sex game. Titania tried to flatten her disheveled hair before going to join Gray at a table.

"Hey Erza," he smiled when she sat down across from him.

"Hey Gray," she replied. "I'm surprised Juvia isn't fawning over you." she snickered.

"I know right," the ice mage grinned. "You'll never believe what she did yesterday."

As Gray launched into his story about how much Juvia annoyed him, Erza's attention went to Natsu and Lucy. The dragon slayer had his hands on her now as he covered her head in kisses; she giggled and tried to wriggle away from him but to no avail. The re-quip mage dug her fingernails into the table, leaving indents in the wood. She was like a loaded gun waiting to be fired. She'd already played her part in Lucy's game but she still hated the way she was acting with Natsu. She wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy, maybe a little bit of both.

"Erza!" her attention snapped back to the ice mage but something also snapped. She broke the corner of the table off with a loud crack. "Hey, are you alright?" Gray seemed somewhat frightened by Titanai's assault on the poor table.

"I'm fine," her voice came out harsher than she intended. Gray nodded hesitantly and tried to change the subject. Erza only half listened to him, her eyes were still stuck on the couple across the guild.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted the red head cheerfully as she slid into a seat at the bar. "Did the job go well?" she asked.

At least someone was happy to see her. After almost breaking the table in half, Erza decided it'd be best if she left the guild for awhile. She took a job request but she completed it faster than she anticipated. The red head handed Mirajane the request documents and the girl smiled. Mirajane then hurried off to take someone drinks, leaving the re-quip mage alone. Erza scanned the guild, looking for one person in particular. She knew that she shouldn't be looking for Lucy, she also knew that their fuck and run game had to end, but she couldn't help but hope the celestial mage was there. When she found the blonde she immediately wished she hadn't.

Lucy was leaning against a column and Gray had his arm above her head. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed one another over and over. Erza could see how needy Lucy was pretending to be even from a distance. She really couldn't blame Gray for falling into the trap, she would've gave in too, and she had on multiple occasions. The blonde acted so shy, pure, and innocent; she was truly every person's dream. Lucy broke their kiss and said something to the ice mage that Erza was unable to catch. Gray then grinned, took her hand, and led her out of the guild. It wasn't hard to guess what they were about to do. At least Gray got to use a bed instead of a filthy broom closet.

**_CRACK_**

Erza looked down at the chunk of wood she just snapped off the bar's counter. Lucy was the cause for her vandalism on the guild's tables. Watching her flirt and make-out with other guild members was like being shot straight through the heart. Titania dropped the piece of wood on the counter and she glanced at the guild door. She'd be paying the celestial mage a visit that night. A visit neither one of them would soon forget.

* * *

Erza stood at the door to Lucy's apartment; debating whether or not she wanted to go through with this. There wasn't anything wrong with being closet fuck buddies, right? No, there was whole lot wrong with it and she was going to put a stop to it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. By the third knock, the blonde appeared in the doorway.

"Erza?" she blinked in surprise. "Come in." the celestial mage moved aside to allow the red head entrance into her home.

Titania walked in and took a look around. Her apartment was as tidy as ever. She didn't know what she expected; condoms all over the floor or perhaps a naked Loke on the blonde's bed. She braced herself for the worst but all she saw was book open on the coffee table. Is that what she did after her daily sex? She came home and read?

"So, what brings you here?" Lucy shut the door and smiled sweetly.

"You can cut the act, it's just the two of us." Erza grunted and the blonde's face faltered.

The smile was replaced with a scowl. "Fine, what do I owe the pleasure of having the great Titania in my apartment?"

"I was on my way home and I thought I'd stop by." the re-quip mage lied.

"Why? Are you ready for round two?" Lucy snickered.

Erza glared at her. "I wanted to ask you if I'm not enough." the blonde raised her eye brow in confusion.

"I saw you with Natsu and Gray today." she explained.

"So?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm with Natsu and Gray all the time. What's the big deal? You know I love you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." the red head scowled. "Flirting with Natsu and Gray out in the open isn't exactly discreet, my dear."

"I flirt with Natsu and Gray all the time," the blonde argued. "We had sex in the closet, what more do you want from me?"

"You really give love a bad name, you know that?" Erza moved to stand directly in front of her. "I've grown tired of your games."

Lucy glared at her, though she was afraid of Titania, she refused to back down. "And?"

Erza cupped the blonde's chin in her hand and pressed their lips together. Lucy melted against her body, her hands sliding around the red head. The re-quip grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She planted kisses along the celestial mage's jaw, neck, and bit down on her earlobe. A moan escaped Lucy's mouth as the red head dragged her tongue across her vulnerable neck. Erza bit down just hard enough to leave a mark and then brought her mouth back up to Lucy's. She kissed her repeatedly, each kiss with more passion than the last, until she had to pull away for air. Panting, they locked eyes; Erza released her hands and stared down at the breathless blonde.

"You need to make a choice." Erza said quietly. "You either stop messing around with people and stay with me only, or you can have sex with anyone you want except for me. What means more to you? Me or all of your fuck buddies?" she asked.

Lucy was quiet for a long time. Erza had a spark of hope that the celestial mage would choose her but then she opened the door. "Goodbye, Erza." she refused to look at the re-quip.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly regained her composure. She left the blonde's apartment without saying a word. That was the last time she'd ever feel Lucy's soft lips against her's. The last time she'd be able to touch her body. She claimed that she loved her but in the end she chose being able to screw around instead of a serious relationship. She really gave love a bad name.

* * *

**End of song fic 2/100!**

**This was so much fun to write, you don't even know XD At first I thought about making Erza the one who screwed around but then I said to myself "Hm.. I bet this could work really well with Lucy..." and then this happened. I'm so proud of myself XD I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Song fic/drabble/one-shot 3/100 is coming soon! I don't know what the song is yet but I'm very excited! XD**

**Please Read & Review! Tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter/one-shot/drabble/thing! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Tonight I'm Fuckin You (CAUTION)

**I'm here with song fic/one-shot/drabble 3/100! I have to warn you, this one gets a little weird XD I made a lot of (terrible) song references in this one. If you can locate all of them I'll let you choose a song to put in my playlist. Whether I actually end up writing something for it completely depends on my phone XD I did explain that it's on shuffle, right? I haven't picked a song nor have changed the ones I've gotten. That would be cheating. Cheaters go to jail XD You kinda need to read this one at your own risk XD I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Tonight I'm Fucking You by Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

Lucy sat on the floor of the guild, hugging her knees to her chest. She leaned her back against the wall and rested her chin on her legs. The guild was ghostly silent; it was pretty unsettling. She and Erza somehow managed to get themselves locked inside the guild at night. She didn't remember much; she was told that she got knocked out during a job request and Erza brought her back to the guild infirmary. The re-quip dozed off and no one came to tell her that they were locking up the guild for the night. When Lucy woke up the red head told her they'd be stuck there until morning. Erza could probably just kick the door open but she didn't. Something about Mirajane yelling at her the last time she broke the door.

Erza was over by the bar, rummaging around for something to pass the time. The crescent moon shone brightly through the guild's windows, providing them with at least a little light. It was most likely around midnight but neither of them wanted to sleep. Lucy had been unconscious for the majority of the day and Erza already took a nap so they were wide awake. After being unsuccessful in her search for entertainment, the red head sighed and went back over to the celestial mage. Erza sat down beside her and folded her legs Indian style. The re-quip mage drummed her fingers on the wooden floor; Lucy turned her head to look at the red head, pressing her cheek against her knees.

Erza returned the blank stare, after a few moments a smirk spread across her face. "We're completely alone, aren't we?" Lucy caught a strange glint in the red head's eye but it was gone so fast she could've imagined it.

"Yeah... I guess?" the red head's expression was unsettling to say the least.

"You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you." Erza leaned close enough where Lucy could feel her breath on her face. "Let's find something to do."

"E-Erza," Lucy stammered, leaning away from the re-quip mage. "What're you doing?"

"You're just so damn pretty." she gently caressed the blonde's cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Erza scooted closer, removing all the space they had between them. Her lips brushed against Lucy's; the celestial mage froze, not sure if she should scream or kiss her. The red head answered that question for her; Erza softly pressed their lips together, hesitant, like she was waiting to see how Lucy would react. The blonde's tense body relaxed, she could feel her face heating up as she kissed back.

Pleased with this, Erza kissed her again, this time firmer. Lucy's hand slipped behind the re-quip mage's neck, she pressed against the red head's body; somehow she managed to keep all the blood from rushing to her head. She could feel Erza's tongue circling her parted lips before she shoved it through the entrance. The red head's tongue dragged across the roof of her mouth, sending shivers down her spine from the way it tickled. Her tongue ran across all of Lucy's teeth; exploring every crevice and hole in the blonde's mouth.

Lucy's brain was finally able to comprehend what was happening and the blonde pushed the re-quip mage away by her shoulders; a string of saliva kept their mouths connected. The celestial quickly wiped it off, her face burning from embarrassment and possibly something else. Erza gave her a puzzled look, like she had no idea why she was pushed away. She went in for another kiss but Lucy used both hands to push her head away. Erza couldn't tell if this was rejection or the blonde's way of playing "hard to get." Was Lucy even her type? More importantly did Erza even have a type? Lucy was adorable, bashful, and feisty. That was most definitely her type.

"What're you doing?" Erza mumbled from behind Lucy's hands. She lightly slapped them away and raised her eye brow questioningly.

"No, you don't get to ask that!" Lucy scowled; she knew that she should be angry but she wasn't. It was pretty hard to get mad at such a sincere face like Erza's. "Why did you kiss me?!" she demanded.

"Because I wanted to?" Erza frowned; did she need a better reason than that? "One of us had to make the first move."

"You just can't- Wait what?" Lucy furrowed her eye brows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aw c'mon, Lucy," Erza grinned. "I know you want me." Lucy's face turned a dark shade of red, she opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a choking sound. "I thought I made it pretty obvious that I wanted you too, but I guess I didn't."

When the celestial mage recovered her wits she quickly asked, "Wh-Why would you think that I want you?" she had to stop to clear her throat to make her voice steadier. Erza wasn't wrong, but how the hell did she know? It's not like Lucy went parading around, declaring that she loved the re-quip mage's body.

"Mira told me," Erza shurgged nonchalantly. Lucy's face was so full of color she could've had her own crayon brand. How did Mirajane know? The only person she ever told about her feelings for Erza was Levy. Oh. Oh hell no. Levy was so going to get it.

Before she could mentally murder Levy in her mind, something Erza said finally sunk in. "Wait, you said you wanted me too, right?"

"Of course I do," Erza smiled. "If I didn't then I wouldn't have kissed you." Lucy felt like getting up and doing a victory dance, she was unable to keep the huge grin off her face. Erza leaned in closer, she whispered seductively in the blonde's ear. "Tonight, I'm going to do whatever I want with you." Lucy's face fell and her joy was suddenly replaced with terror. She'd never seen that look of lust in the re-quip mage's eyes before; it was more than unsettling, it was terrifying.

Erza reached for her, goose bumps popped up all over her body, with a screech she sprinted across the guild. Lucy stumbled, almost slamming her head against the window. She tried desperately to force it open but it refused to budge an inch. She heard Erza chuckle from somewhere behind her; in a panic, the blonde tried to run for the bar. She could dive behind it and hopefully protect herself from the sadistic re-quip mage. The blonde felt something solid slam into her body, knocking her against the wall. She gasped when she felt Erza's warm lips on her neck; the red head had her arms on both sides of Lucy's body, keeping her trapped between her body and the wall. Lucy's heart rapidly pounded in her chest like it was about to explode out of her body and make a run for it.

"E-Erza," Lucy shuddered from the feeling of the re-quip mage's tongue on her neck. "If this how you get at night... You're never allowed to stay at my apartment."

"Heh," Erza briefly removed her lips from the blonde's neck. "I'll just come in through the window."

Lucy took the opportunity to slip under Erza's arm while she was distracted. However, due to the red head's quick reflexes she didn't make it very far. The sound of ripping fabric filled the guild; Lucy stumbled a few feet but managed to catch herself before she fell. The celestial mage looked over her shoulder at the red head, almost having a heart attack. Erza had the blonde's skirt clutched in her hand, a wide smirk on her face. Lucy blushed a dark crimson, attempting to pull her shirt down to cover her underwear. Erza tossed the skirt on the floor and walked towards the quivering celestial mage; Lucy backed up, bumping into the table behind her. The re-quip mage caught up to her; lifting the blonde by her hips, she set her on the table.

"Erza, this isn't funny!" Lucy squeaked, catching a glimpse of the red head's face in the silver light.

"I'm not trying to be." Erza gently touched their foreheads together. "I've been to a lot of places, I've met a lot of people, but no one has ever made me feel the way that you do."

Lucy leaned her head down and pressed her lips against the re-quip mage's. Erza kissed back but pulled away faster than the blonde anticipated she would; apparently she had other plans. It seemed that Erza had some fixation with Lucy's neck because she went back to where she left off moments ago. Lucy winced and gasped as Erza sank her teeth into her tender flesh. She sucked, licked, and bit all over the blonde's neck; she'd have to ask Natsu if she could borrow his scarf just to hide all the hickeys that would be there by morning. She brought her mouth back up to Lucy's while her hands fumbled with the buttons on the blonde's shirt. Out of frustration towards the article of clothing, she bit down on the celestial mage's bottom lip and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Lucy yelped and withdrew from the kiss. "Erza!" she hissed. "That was one of my favorite shirts!"

Erza snickered and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off her shoulders, discarding it on the floor with the ripped skirt. "Sorry," she didn't sound or look the least bit apologetic.

Lucy's face flushed again, attempting to cover herself with her bare arms. Erza merely chuckled and her eyes scanned over the blonde's body, clearly pleased with her handy word. Lucy looked a whole lot better without clothes on anyway. She pressed her cold hand against the celestial mage's stomach, causing her to shiver in response. Lucy thought about slapping the red head then and there but before she had much time to contemplate it, Erza hopped on to the table. She shoved Lucy on to her back and hovered over top of her; pressing their bodies close together and brushing her lips against's Lucy's ear. Erza nipped at her earlobe and her other hand slipped between the blonde's legs. Lucy gasped at the overwhelming heat that engulfed her body. Not liking where this was going, she flipped over on her stomach and curled into a ball, placing her hands over her crotch to protect herself from Erza's groping as much as possible.

"I don't like being teased," Erza grumbled.

"I don't like being sexually harassed." Lucy countered.

"Well since I'm harassing you," the red head snickered and pressed her body against Lucy's back. "I might as well keep going."

Erza grabbed the celestial mage's wrists and pinned them above her head; she managed to slip her knee between the blonde's legs and force them farther a part. The re-quip mage slipped her hand around Lucy's waist and plunged it into her panties. Lucy gasped and tried to wrench her hands free from the red head's iron grip. Erza smirked and slipped one finger inside, earning a moan from the blonde. She writhed and thrashed underneath her, desperately trying to escape the re-quip mage's clutches.

"Damn, I like the way that you move." Erza purred huskily, twisting her finger around.

Lucy groaned and slammed her head against the table, pressing as hard as she could to try and withstand all the touching. She could feel Erza's hot breath on the back of her neck as she added another finger. Lucy bit down on the inside of her jaw to keep from making a potentially encouraging noise; the taste of blood filled her mouth and she longed to just turn around and slap the red head.

Erza curled and thrusted her fingers inside of her; the re-quip mage licked the girl's spine and felt her tremble underneath her. Lucy couldn't help it, she moaned, and moaned, and moaned some more. It was like music to the red head's ears. It was all the encouragement she needed to keep going. The celestial mage shivered at the strange feeling of pleasure that coursed through her body. She would possibly be enjoying this if it weren't for that fact she was being touched against her will. She would close her eyes and try to pretend she was alone if it wasn't for Erza salivating all over her back.

"C'mon Lucy," Erza breathed in her ear. "Don't make me add another finger."

Lucy growled at her but it was muffled by a whimper when Erza thrusted her fingers deeper inside her. The blonde squirmed and her whole body tensed up, she wasn't going to give the re-quip the pleasure of forcing her to cum. Erza continued to twist her fingers around, not ready to give up on her end either.

After a few more thrusts, groans, threats, and go to hells, they heard the guild's door creak open. At that moment Lucy reached her limit, she leaked her white substance all over Erza's hand. She gasped and panted, trying to keep her orgasm at a low volume. It was only her, Erza, and whoever opened the door but still, she had her pride. They stayed in the position while a small figure walked into the room, flipping on the light as he did so.

"Master?" Erza pulled her fingers out but kept her hand in the blonde girl's underwear. "What're you doing here so late?"

All the color drained from Lucy's body, it was drastic change after all the blushing she did earlier that night. Seeing their guild master standing there, just watching them while they were still in that position, was probably the most unsettling thing of the night. Makarov didn't say anything, just stared at them with a blank expression before he finally answered Erza's question.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm not sure I want to know." he pursed his lips and furrowed his eye brows, like he was actually considering whether he wanted to know or not. "I came to get some paperwork that I left here yesterday." he shook his head and walked past them, heading for his office in the back of the guild. "Try to make good choices, kids."

"Yes, master." Erza replied, waiting until she heard his office door shut before she retracted her hand out of Lucy's panties. She slid off the table like nothing had even happened. Lucy on the other hand had gone ghostly pale. The red head helped her off the table and smiled, "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"I'm gonna kill Levy and Mirajane both..." Lucy muttered under her breath. Erza looked at the sticky substance still on her hand. She studied it closely and then casually tasted it. The celestial mage smacked her on the back of the head; not that it actually hurt her but it made Lucy feel better. "Don't eat that!" Lucy snapped. "It's dirty!"

Erza disobediently licked the rest off her hand. "Ya know, if you ate more fruit you'd taste better."

**SMACK**

That morning, Levy and Mirajane never showed up to the guild.

* * *

**That was an adventure, wouldn't you say? XD This song was so hard to do a drabble/one-shot too. I tried to keep it as clean as possible but then that happened. Erza's pretty terrifying don't you think? I listen to the song on repeat while I write these and I kept having to stop when it got to the part "and I love the way you shake that ass! Turn around and let me see them pants!" because I kept imagining Erza saying that XD I tried to incorporate it in, but alas, it didn't make the final cut. I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I hope I get an easier song next XD **

**Until next time! **


	4. Your Love Is My Durg

**Hey everybody! Guess who isn't dead! That's right! Riku is still alive! I've been having computer problems again. My new computer's screen went black and it made the beeping sound of death every single time you tried to turn it on. So, I shipped my computer to the company in Texas and it just came back about a week ago. I lost everything on the computer. All my writing and such is gone and I can't get it back. I finally forced myself to sit down and write this XD I missed ErLu. Sorry that this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. It's been a few weeks so my writing is a little rust. You might want to read this with caution XD Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! **

**Your Love Is My Drug by KE$HA  
**

* * *

_Lucy whimpered as the red head looked over her naked body with a glint in her eyes. The Celestial Mage tugged on the ropes that kept her arms restrained to the bed. The restraints rubbed against her wrists, leaving red marks on her irritated skin. A low chuckle escaped Erza's throat at the sight of the blonde's powerless body. Titania climbed onto the bed; she hovered over Lucy, their faces only inches apart._

_Lucy quickly turned her head when she felt tears welling up in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was give the sadistic red head the pleasure of seeing her cry. A smirk began to form at the corner of Erza's mouth. The Celestial Mage could feel Titania's hot breath against her cheek as she got closer. The red head nipped at her earlobe and planted kissed along her jaw._

_"Look at me," Erza whispered the commanded in the blonde's ear. Lucy set her sight on the walls of her apartment, refusing to be submissive. "Look at me!" Titania snapped, roughly gripping the girl's chin and forcing her to make eye contact._

_Lucy winced when Erza's sharp fingernails sank into her skin. The Re-quip Mage snickered at the look of pure discomfort on the blonde's face. The red head shoved her lips against Lucy's, growing irritated when she refused to kiss back. Erza bit down on the girl's bottom lip, earning a yelp from the Celestial Mage. The metallic taste of blood filled both their mouths as Erza's teeth penetrated her tender lips. Titania's freezing hands explored Lucy's body, causing her to shiver at the contact. She squirmed and thrashed under the red head's body, desperately trying to knock her off but to no avail. Erza's hand settled between the Celestial Mage's legs while she propped herself up with the other one. Lucy gasped and whimpered, looking up at the Re-quip Mage with pleading eyes._

_"I know you want it." a sadistic smile spread across the red head's face. "Don't fight it."_

_Erza swiped her tongue across Lucy's bleeding lip before pressing her hot mouth against the blonde's neck. Lucy moaned, she wanted to wrap her arms around the Re-quip Mage's neck. She wanted to run her fingers through her soft scarlet hair but she couldn't thanks to the ropes. While Titania left various hickeys on the blonde's neck, the Re-quip Mage's finger slipped inside her. Lucy groaned then yelped; Erza sharply bit down on the girl's neck, quickly replacing the pleasure with pain._

_"Lucy..."_

_"Erza..." Lucy moaned, her body twitched in anticipation when the red head added a second finger._

_"Lucy!"_

_That didn't sound like Erza's voice... It sounded more like..._

_"Lucy!"_

_Natsu...?_

_"Luuuucyyyy!"_

_And that sounded like Happy..._

_Lucy felt like her body was being shaken, causing Erza's fingers to be pushed in deeper. The blonde moaned and panted. She was so close..._

_"Lucy!"_

* * *

Lucy shot upright in her bed, banging her arms against the head board. She frantically looked around the room. She was still in her apartment. Erza wasn't there. She rubbed her aching wrists. She wasn't tied up. She looked down at her body and sighed in relief. She was wearing her pajamas; she wasn't naked thank god. There was no sadistic red head taking advantage of her powerless body. She was alone in her apartment. Well... Almost alone...

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, leaping onto the bed. The Celestial Mage squealed and jumped backwards, falling off the bed and tumbling to the floor in a pile of bed sheets. "Lucy, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..." Lucy grumbled while Natsu and Happy helped her up. "What're you guys doing here?"

"You weren't at the guild so we came to look for you!" Happy explained.

"Yeah, you overslept." Natsu folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned. "That's not like you." he noted. "You looked like you were having a bad dream. Everything okay?"

Lucy felt her face heating up when her brain recalled the events of her "nightmare." That wasn't the first time she had had a sexual dream about the Re-quip Mage. She had been having them almost every night for the past couple of weeks. She hoped they'd stop sometime soon. Her obsession with Fairy Tail's Titania began when the red head asked her out on a date. She'd been puzzled at first, wondering if Natsu had put her up to it. No, Erza had been sincere with her offer to take her out. The date went relatively well in Lucy's opinion. They had dinner, laughed, talked, got to know each other better but then Erza gave her an odd request.

She didn't want anyone to know about them. When the Celestial Mage agreed, the red head asked if they could go out again. They continued to date for a few months. That's when Lucy's "addiction" started. She wanted to be with Erza all the time. No, more like she needed to be with the Re-quip Mage. She needed the red head's kiss as much as a drug addict needed cocaine. She needed her touch, the sound of her voice, her terrifying yet irresistible demeanor. She really needed Erza.

They'd only ever had sex once and that had been a rather rushed encounter behind the bar in the guild. They had to do it quick while everyone was busy with their celebration. If you could call burning more complaints from the Council a "celebration." Right after that is when she started having dreams about the Re-quip Mage.

"You guys can go ahead to the guild." Lucy covered her mouth like she was yawning but in reality she was trying to keep the blood in her nose. "I'll meet you there in a little bit."

* * *

After wandering down the streets of Magnolia, looking down every alley like she expected Titania to jump out, she finally made it to Fairy Tail. The Celestial Mage spotted Erza talking to Mirajane at the bar; her heart skipped a beat when she saw her armor clad "girlfriend." She could feel her face heating up and quickly slapped her hand over her face. Memories of the dream were already rushing back into her mind. She fast walked through the guild, ignoring the stares and whispers from other people, she went into the restroom. The blonde stood by the sink and splashed water on her red face, taking slow deep breaths.

This had been happening a lot lately. Her guild mates probably thought she was crazy by now. Why did Erza do this to her? Lucy groaned and slammed her head against the wall. She needed to get a hold of herself. The blonde's thoughts drifted back to Erza. Her perfectly toned body, the way the corner of her lip twitched when she was fighting back a smile, how full of certainty and confidence she was in everything... Lucy splashed more water onto her face. Her heart was slamming against her chest, as if it was trying to break out of it's prison. She needed to calm down. She was behaving like a love sick crack head.

She heard the restroom door creak open but she didn't even have time to turn around. Someone slammed into her back; the cold metal they wore made her shiver when it came into contact with her skin. Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled at the red head who was nuzzling the back of her neck. The Celestial Mage turned around to face Erza, leaning back against the sink and grinning up at her. The Re-quip Mage leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Erza's presence always clouded the blonde's judgement. Anyone could walk in and see them, but that didn't stop the Celestial Mage from wrapping her arms around Erza's neck and shoving her tongue in her mouth. Memories of her latest dream came flooding back into her mind and she quickly pulled away.

Erza gave her a puzzled look. "Something wrong? I locked the door if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that..." Lucy mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the Re-quip Mage. "Whenever we do something like this, I feel high..." she mentally slapped herself for how stupid that sounded.

"...Are you on drugs...?" Erza honestly had no idea how drugs tied into their "alone time."

"I guess you could say I'm addicted to something called Erza Scarlet.." Lucy admitted and blushed the same shade as Titania's hair. Wow that sounded ridiculous... She should probably consider checking herself into rehab after this.

Erza smirked and leaned in again, their noses brushed against one another and she stared into the blonde's eyes. One arm slipped around the Celestial Mage's waist while the other one slipped under her shirt. Titania's hand stopped to squeeze one of her breasts, earning a moan from Lucy, and then came to rest over her heart. The red head finally pushed their lips together again, feeling Lucy's heart pick up speed when she did so. Erza kissed the corner of the girl's mouth, moving down to kiss her jaw, and then made it to her neck. She bit down on her soft flesh, dragging her tongue along the bite marks she created. Erza could feel Lucy's heart hammering in her chest as she left a hickey on the girl's neck.

Lucy gasped when the Re-quip mage pushed her legs apart with her foot. Erza pressed her knee into the blonde's crotch and the hand underneath Lucy's shirt moved to squeeze her breasts again. The Celestial Mage tangled her fingers into Titania's hair, biting the inside of her jaw to keep from crying out. Erza continued to rub her knee between the blonde's legs, finally getting the moans to escape Lucy's mouth. The red head groped her breasts and sucked the parts of her neck she hadn't touched yet. She felt Lucy tense against her and could almost hear the sound of her heart slamming against her chest.

"This is a rush, don't ya think?" Erza purred in her ear, getting a moan from Lucy when she rubbed her knee into her crotch again. "I don't care what people say. You drive me absolutely crazy."

Lucy looked down at the Re-quip Mage, stifling her groans and trying to ignore the red head nipping at her ear lobe. "Is my love your drug?" she breathed.

Erza smirked, momentarily pausing in her assault. "Without a doubt." she shoved her leg forcefully against the blonde's vagina. Lucy's body stiffened and she buried her face in Titania's neck to muffle her scream.

The white substance splattered onto Erza's leg and the restroom floor. Lucy had really picked a bad day not to wear panties. The Celestial Mage collapsed against the red head, sighing in relief now that her orgasm was over. Erza removed her knee from between Lucy's legs and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. After a few minutes of enjoying Erza's embrace, the Re-quip Mage spoke.

"A little quick to cum, eh Lucy?"

The Celestial Mage slammed her fist against Erza's armor. She immediately recoiled away from Titania, cursing and holding her throbbing hand. The red head laughed and Lucy felt her heart pick up speed again. She was becoming more and more addicted to the Re-quip Mage. Erza's love was Lucy's drug and vice versa.

* * *

**That's the end of this song fic! I always do weird things to Lucy XD She was a pimp, got harassed by Erza in the Guild at night, and now she's a crack head XD I should feel bad but I really don't. This one was a bit rushed but then again I procrastinated like hell XD I had no idea how to end it so I figured Erza saying something demeaning would suffice. I love these two so much. Later I'll get my fifth song and get to work. Hopefully it won't take me too long to update. I'd like to say thanks for all the wonderful support and patience! You guys are the best! **

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this tell me what you liked about! If you disliked this tell me what you disliked about! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
